<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dreamt that you loved me by dreigiau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582637">I dreamt that you loved me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau'>dreigiau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah that stuff’s canon now kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Spoilers for 2x126</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Beau wakes up the morning after the date there's an unfamiliar, solid warmth pressed against her and for the first time in her life she doesn't want to bolt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dreamt that you loved me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is soft as marshmallows. (Yes, with wings and staffs)</p><p>I can feel my teeth rotting already. Apologies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rousing from her evening’s rest, Beau found herself pressed up against something warm, and very very solid. Eyes still squeezed shut, she nuzzled into the warmth a little more, wondering if maybe she could steal another few minutes of sleep, Gods know she needed it laterly. All thoughts of rest dissipated though at the feel of a soft caress, light as a feather across her fingertips. Sleepily she flexed her fingers against the touch, unknowingly offering an invitation for long fingers to tangle with hers.</p><p>For the very briefest of moment’s Beau’s heart stilled and then memories began flooding back and her heart began to race excitedly.</p><p>“Mornin’” she mumbled sleepily into the warmth that she now recognised as Yasha’s incredibly muscled, and still <i>naked</i>, body. </p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>Affection swelled in Beauregard’s chest at the sound of Yasha’s voice so thick with sleep and she had to take a moment to release the breath that had caught in her throat. </p><p>The young monk bit her lip and nuzzled further into the gap between Yasha’s neck and shoulder, a little overwhelmed at how <i>right</i> it felt, how, if she were less of a cynic, she might be willing to consider that this space had been carved specifically for her.</p><p>Terrified of saying the wrong thing, of breaking the spell and waking from <i>the best</i> dream of her life, the human stayed silent and instead focused her energy on the hand in hers. She had fallen asleep with one arm stretched over Yasha’s stomach (Yasha’s incredibly muscular stomach, she was reminded as the bare skin of her arm brushed the hard muscle beneath). And that was how she’d woken, that was the hand that Yasha had sought out, fingers tangled together, slowly entwining and fighting for domination in a gentle dance that reminded Beau of a similar entanglement just a few hours earlier.</p><p>She felt her cheeks heat at the memory, barely able to believe how just a few short hours ago they had explored one another’s bodies, whispering words and promises of love against each other’s skin. </p><p>Beau squeezed her eyes tightly, allowed her lips to lightly brush against Yasha’s collarbone, and smiled gently as the Aasimar responded by squeezing her hand just as cautiously. </p><p>“How did you sleep?” She whispered a little huskily, her breath tickling the barbarian's throat. </p><p>She swore she heard a sharp intake of breath before Yasha responded, and it made her heart flutter to know she could have such an effect on the other woman.</p><p>“Really really good” Yasha’s usually soft tone came across even more gentle in this quiet moment between the two of them. “How about you? Did you…” there was a pause as Yasha swallowed. “Were there anymore dreams?”</p><p>“Yeah” Beau whispered in response.</p><p>She felt the body beneath her tense with worry and the monk quickly continued, wanting to assure Yasha.</p><p>“I dreamt that you loved me…” she admitted sheepishly, her entire body flushing with warmth.</p><p>Yasha chuckled, that beautiful deep but gentle sound, and Beau felt the rumble of it from the way their bodies were pressed together. She tightened her arm around Yasha’s waist in response.</p><p>“I don’t think that was a dream, Beau” the Aasimar whispered carefully and Beau could practically hear the smile tugging at Yasha’s lips.</p><p>“Dope” she grinned in response and immediately snuggled tighter into the solid and real warmth of the woman she loved. </p><p>Yasha chuckled once more, shifting slightly so that she could press a kiss to the top of the monk’s head, causing the smaller woman to release a shaky breath. </p><p>The two lay that way for a few moments longer, each relishing in the peace, the comfort and the happiness that they had been denied for so long. </p><p>But eventually Beau began to stir once more, she had never been one for keeping still, and waking up in the arms of a lover was a somewhat strange concept to her.</p><p>(Or at least waking up in the arms of a lover and not immediately wanting to bolt was a strange concept to her)</p><p>She was scared of everything that this woman made her feel, but she was excited about it too, and in those hazy moments of sleepiness she couldn’t dampen the giddiness. She shifted ever so slightly in Yasha’s arms and pressed a soft but firm kiss to the underside of the Aasimar’s jaw.</p><p>A soft and happy sigh escaped the barbarian and Beau couldn’t help but lean up and kiss her again, right in the same spot, desperate to elicit that happiness from her once more.</p><p>Yasha did not disappoint.</p><p>(She hadn’t last night either)</p><p>“Beau…”</p><p>She thought that perhaps it was meant to be a warning, but her name on Yasha’s lips so thick with sleep and contentedness instead just felt like falling in love all over again. It felt weightless, it felt like flying over a waterfall on a tropical island, in the arms of an angel. It felt like <i>home</i>. </p><p>“Hm?” She smiled softly against Yasha’s skin and felt the Aasimar shifting beneath her. Beau lifted her head to meet her and their gazes met. </p><p>It felt like the beginnings of a storm. Yet it didn’t quite feel real. But nothing had felt more right, Beau realised as she lifted her body ever so slightly, just enough that her lips met Yasha’s in a slow and lazy kiss which absolutely had no right to take her breath away. </p><p>(It did it anyway)</p><p>When they broke away their eyes met once more and Beau couldn’t hold back a bright smile as she leaned in for another kiss. Who knew sleepy morning kisses could be this good? It was something she could certainly see herself getting used to.</p><p>The pair were already smiling widely when they broke away once again and Beau ducked her head, a soft and happy chuckle escaping her as she bit her lip. </p><p>“You look happy?” Yasha whispered, an inflection in her tone betraying it as a question and her uncertainty. </p><p>Untangling their hands Beauregard lifted her hand to gently cup Yasha’s jaw, her thumb brushing the corner of the Aasimar’s lips.</p><p>“I am” she admitted gently, sincerely.</p><p>Yasha let out a laugh that felt a lot like relief mixed with happiness and pressed her forehead to Beau’s, holding the smaller woman close, their breaths mingling as they both took stock of this uncharted territory they had found themselves in. </p><p>Beau let her eyes fall closed and tried to centre herself, tried to calm her wildly beating heart. She swallowed hard, chewed her lip and finally whispered the only words that were on her mind, “I love you…”</p><p>They were pressed so close together that Beau felt the moment that the smile spread across Yasha’s lips, and hers followed suit, as the barbarian’s hand lightly wrapped around the wrist of the hand Beau was still holding her face with. </p><p>“You do?” Her voice was soft, disbelieving but happy, and Beau grinned. </p><p>“Mhmm” she murmured, lips brushing Yasha’s once more (because she would never get bored of that).</p><p>“I love you too” The brutal honesty, the weight of the emotion in Yasha’s tone caused Beauregard’s heart to skip and then it was immediately back to racing inside her chest. </p><p>“I’m really not sure it’s good for my heart to be beating this quickly first thing in the morning” she smiled as she shifted to lay pressed into Yasha’s shoulder once more. “At least not without some kind of strenuous activity” </p><p>Yasha smiled, a strong arm curling around the human’s body and holding her close. </p><p>“If you wanted a strenuous activity you only had to ask, Beau…”</p><p>“Hm” Beau chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Yasha’s bare shoulder. “Well I barely ever miss a morning workout…” she agreed, lifting her head to meet Yasha’s eyes once more.</p><p>There was mischief dancing in those beautiful heterochromatic irises, and happiness and something so much more. And Beau didn’t even need to glance up at the mirror above them to know it was the same look of love that was reflected in her own eyes. </p><p>“Do you think Caleb’s left more of those dog ninjas around?” She asked with a smirk. </p><p>Yasha’s brow furrowed as she considered Beau amusedly for a moment. “For your morning workout?”</p><p>“Mhm” she nodded. </p><p>Yasha shook her head, tightening her hold on Beau. “I’ve actually got something else in mind…” she whispered huskily and before Beau had time to process her words her back hit the mattress as the barbarian moved over her, straddling her and loosely grasping the monk’s wrists. </p><p>Beau opened her mouth to respond when suddenly her eyes widened. </p><p>“Hold that thought” she muttered, eyes fixing on Yasha, her wrist bending slightly in the barbarian's grasp to lift a finger to quieten the other woman as the sending spell penetrated her head. </p><p>
  <i>Morning Beauuuu! And Yasha? Did you guys kiss? Did you fuck? You have to tell me everything, Beau! Okay we’re coming in for breakfast, come-</i>
</p><p>The message cut off abruptly, the way Beau had been accustomed to these kinds of messages ending, and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her friend.</p><p>She took a moment to stop herself from making a comment about how she was very much hoping to <i>come</i>...just not to breakfast, before responding.</p><p>“Morning Jes. Breakfast sounds great. Meet you there soon, should probably take a bath or something first so might be a little while…”</p><p>She lifted her eyes to meet Yasha’s and smiled as she saw the look of recognition on the other woman’s face. </p><p>“They’re coming for breakfast,” she explained with a half-shrug. </p><p>“I was hoping you would too…” Yasha responded with a wiggle of her eyebrows which, in Beau’s opinion, was downright sinful. </p><p>“Mm breakfast in bed does sound good” she chuckled, eyes falling closed as Yasha’s lips found purchase on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. “What you gonna have for yours?” She asked breathlessly. </p><p>“You” the Aasimar replied simply, her fingers beginning to work their way across Beau’s chest, down over her abs.</p><p>“And then maybe pancakes afterwards?” Beau mused, her free hand reaching for Yasha’s back, gently skating over the muscled skin and tracing the two small scars that she had discovered last night - the two scars that were the only evidence in the morning light of the angelic wings this woman possessed.</p><p>“Pancakes afterwards” Yasha agreed, lips pressing against Beauregard’s chest, right above the monk’s racing heart. </p><p>Beau let out a happy sigh, fingers sliding up to tangle in Yasha’s hair, her eyes lifting to watch their reflection in the mirror above. </p><p>She didn’t think she’d ever seen herself so happy, and she might have gotten lost in that thought if it wasn’t for the distraction of Yasha’s lips slowly making their way down her body. </p><p>And <i>that</i> was something worth getting lost in. </p><p>—-</p><p>By the time they finally left Beau’s bedroom, floating hand-in-hand down to the fourth floor and the dining room, they had both worked up an appetite. </p><p>(And then some)</p><p>As their boots touched the ground the two hesitated. Beau let out a shaky breath as she stared at the wooden door ahead of them, knowing that they were about to face their friends. </p><p>She felt Yasha squeeze her hand and turned her head to glance up at the taller woman, the smile on the Aasimar’s face causing her heart to hiccup. Beau bit her lip and hesitated only a moment before stretching up to brush her lips to Yasha’s once more. Yasha kissed her back, her other hand resting on Beau’s waist to hold the monk to her a moment longer, and then they reluctantly released one another. </p><p>With a soft nod, more for her own benefit, Beauregard stepped towards the door, tugging Yasha with her. But as the monk reached for the door knob the other woman released her hand. </p><p>Beau frowned and dropped her hand from the door, turning to look at Yasha quizzically. Doubt began to spread through her body but she quickly pushed it away. Last night, and this morning, had been real. There was no longer room for doubt.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.</p><p>Yasha’s throat bobbed as she swallowed and avoided eye contact with Beau and somehow it just clicked in the monk’s head. She took a step towards the taller woman and took her hand once more. </p><p>“We don’t have to hide this, Yasha” she promised, voice barely a whisper as she searched the barbarian’s eyes.</p><p>Her thumb gently brushed the back of Yasha’s hand as she squeezed it softly. </p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Beau promised with a shake of her head. “This is - it's new for me too…” she admitted. She knew it was a completely different situation to what Yasha and Zuala had gone through but Beau had hidden her relationship with Tori too. But things were different now. “I don’t want to hide how I feel for you,” she explained with a shrug. “Not from our family” she promised. “Besides, I don’t think they would let us…”</p><p>Yasha bit her lip and nodded. “Okay” she whispered, squeezing Beau’s hand and reaching for the door handle.</p><p>Beau let out a breath and nodded, watching as Yasha opened the door and led the two of them into the familiar dining room towards the large table filled with their best friends, their <i>family</i>.</p><p>Caduceus noticed first, of course, a gentle smile crossing his face, his eyes lifting from their joined hands as he offered them both a nod before turning back to his mug of tea.</p><p>Beau smiled shyly, fought the urge to let go of Yasha’s hand, and continued towards the table. </p><p>Fjord and Jester were the only two sitting on the side of the bench that faced the door but they were in the middle of a heated conversation, the half-orc holding one of the amber dachshunds in his arms. </p><p>“I really don’t know how you can be fine with them, and fine with Sprinkle but then allergic to ca -“</p><p>“Jester! Don’t say it!” Fjord interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for an oncoming sneeze. </p><p>The blue tiefling rolled her eyes good naturedly and opened her mouth to say something else when she caught Beau and Yasha in the corner of her eye.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she locked eyes with Beau and the monk just stared back at her friend really not knowing what to say. Jester’s eyes flickered down to the monk and the barbarian’s joined hands and immediately locked back on Beau's eyes as her mouth fell open in shock. </p><p>Beau could feel her face reddening as she felt more and more eyes of their friends, and spectral doxies, fall to her and Yasha. She smiled sheepishly and glanced up at Yasha who returned her smile and squeezed her hand, giving Beau the confidence to allow the pure happiness spread across her features as she put one foot in front of the other and led Yasha to the table.</p><p>As they sat down no one said anything and Beau thought that in the past she might have been disappointed at the lack of reaction but right now...right now it was honestly perfect. Her and Yasha being together didn’t just feel right to the two of them, it felt right to their family too - and honestly she had never loved them all more than in that moment. </p><p>Beauregard bit her lip and lifted her head, glancing at Caleb and giving him what she hoped was a look that said <i>I love you so much</i>. The wizard bowed his head and gave Beau a small nod of <i>you’re welcome</i> before lifting his fork and continuing his breakfast. </p><p>In the end it was Veth who broke the silence.</p><p>“Sooo...did you two sleep well?” She enquired, an eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, a teasing hint to her tone which was to be expected.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely” Yasha nodded as one of the daschunds trotted up to her. She quietly bent down to give it some scritches and asked for some pancakes (some with bugs, lots with bacon) before looking back up at Veth. “Did you?”</p><p>Veth smiled widely and looked between the two women. “Sure sure” she nodded. “You know that hotel room was just...well it reminded me of how goblins live, so that was a lovely trip down memory lane…”</p><p>“Yeah sorry about that” Beau frowned. “I thought we were gonna wait until we were in Nicodranas or something, you know? So I could pay for you guys to stay somewhere nice like the Chateau”</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s fine” Veth waved her hand dismissively and Beau got the feeling that for once the Halfiing was being sincere in her teasing. But then of course she continued, “Anyway, I imagine we still got more sleep than the two of you, stinking uncomfy hotel room or not”</p><p>Beau rolled her eyes and reached for the jug of coffee on the table. </p><p>“You know, Veth. I think you may be right”</p><p>Beau’s eyes widened and her heart stopped at the sound of Yasha’s blasé, conversational tone. She lifted her head and met Fjord’s eyes across the table, her cheeks reddening and Fjord’s following. And then the table erupted in laughter. </p><p>“What? What’s so funny?” Caduceus’ low timbre broke through. “If you two really didn’t get much sleep that’s - well, that’s not good. I think I might have some tea for that” </p><p>Beau bit her lip to try and contain the happiness of her smile as she watched the Firbolg begin to search through his supply of teas. </p><p>“Thanks Caduceus” she muttered sincerely, so much love for her friend in her eyes as she watched him.</p><p>“Yeah of course” he nodded as he began to brew some tea.</p><p>Beau shifted her gaze to meet Yasha’s and smiled happily. </p><p>“Jester, you’re awfully quiet…” Fjord pointed out, causing Beau to switch her attention to the tiefling in realisation that yes, Jester was being suspiciously quiet. Where was the tirade of inappropriate questions she’d promised in her earlier message?</p><p>“Just a minute, Fjord” she muttered, eyes fixed intently on the sketchbook in front of her as she drew into it. </p><p>Beau lifted her eyes to meet Fjord’s and offered him a shrug before finishing pouring a mug of coffee. “Here you go, babe” she muttered naturally as she pressed the mug into Yasha’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>“No problem” she smiled and let herself get lost in Yasha’s smile for a moment before breaking her gaze and reaching for another mug for herself. </p><p>When she looked up she saw Fjord staring back at her with raised eyebrows and a bright bright smile. Beauregard bit her lip and shrugged in his direction once more, a happy grin breaking across her face as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip, letting herself lean gently against Yasha’s shoulder. </p><p>She was rewarded by a gentle kiss to the top of her head and for a moment she thought she might die from the casual intimacy of it all. </p><p>But then the quiet was broken.</p><p>“Okay I’m done” </p><p>The two lifted their eyes to look at Jester across the table who had now turned her sketchbook to face them and Beau felt her heart skip a beat, a wave of emotion washing over her as she looked at the drawing Jester had done.</p><p>It was her and Yasha, hand in hand, eyes on one another and the softest of expressions on their faces. </p><p>“Jester, it's beautiful,” Yasha whispered.</p><p>“I know, right?” Jester grinned and turned to the other end of the table. “Caleb!” She called out. “Take a good look at this, you know, like can you memorise it with your keen mind thing or something?”</p><p>“Ja” the wizard nodded.</p><p>“Okay good” Jester beamed. “You should frame it in Beau’s bedroom next time you create the tower. I think this is a moment she’ll want to remember” Jester grinned, voice going a little singsong and she wiggled her eyebrows at the monk.</p><p>The man chuckled lightly and nodded. “Ja, I can do that” he confirmed, his eyes meeting Beauregard’s across the table.</p><p>“Hey uh, speaking of my bedroom…” Beau began, eyes slowly leaving Caleb’s to once again meet Jester’s.</p><p>The tiefling’s eyes widened as she slammed her hands onto the table, causing milk to spill from the glass in front of her. “How was the mirror?!” She asked loudly.</p><p>“Oh my God. Yeah. It was amazing!” Beau responded excitedly, slamming her own hands onto the table and leaning towards Jester.</p><p>“Tell me <i>everything</i>” the tiefling demanded. </p><p>“<i>Jester</i>...” Fjord groaned from beside her. “At the breakfast table? Really?”</p><p>Jester swatted him away, eyes still intently on Beau. </p><p>And just like that everything fell into place. Maybe it should have been awkward. Maybe she should have been scared. </p><p>But with the weight of Yasha’s hand on her thigh, gently tracing soothing patterns beneath the cover of the table, she couldn’t find it in herself to be anything but filled to the brim with love. Love for the woman beside her, and love for the found family that had accepted them so unconditionally this morning just as they had back in The Nestled Nook all those months ago. </p><p>And if Beau didn’t think it were possible to feel any more love for them - well, she was proven wrong when the Nein finally stood from the table ready to begin their day and she caught the way that Yasha pulled Caleb into a tight hug. </p><p>Her heart swelled in her chest as she watched the two of them relax into the embrace as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them. Yasha’s back was to her but she could see Caleb’s lips move from where his head was pressed against Yasha’s thick shoulder. </p><p>
  <i>Wilkommen. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You both deserved it. I am just glad that I could help</i>
</p><p>Biting her lip Beau glanced away, allowing them their moment of privacy as she tugged on her jacket and turned to the rest of their friends. </p><p>Smiling, Jester pressed a folded piece of paper into Beau’s hand with a whispered “You should keep that copy”. She smiled thankfully and before she could even turn back to Yasha she felt the Aasimar’s fingers tangle with those of her spare hand as, together, they made their way out of the tower, an extra spring in their step and hope in their hearts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>